My Song
by medboflight
Summary: Sunshine is getting into the crowd well by time comes for spring training. Will the mysterious new student liven things up for him? if you want more review and tell me whatcha want to help me get from point a to b
1. Default Chapter

I had made it. Almost one full year in Hicksville, Virginia. Although, I still haven't gotten used to the climate or some of the traditions, but I seemed to be getting along okay. The only thing that I really had to worry about was my dad getting transferred again. God, I hope not. All I had was just a year and a little less than a half left and I was done, and I wanted to finish it here. 

Spring training had just started the day that one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen first moved in. It was Petey who first noticed it. He had the low down on most of the stuff so it was him that the team sought out to ask about 

" Who are they?" Alan asked as we ran by the moving vans. 

" They're the Terrimans. Just in from Australia." Petey reported, " Complete with a teenage daughter." He smirked. 

" If I wanted you boys to talk then I would be holding a poetry discussion. Now get the lead out!" Coach Boone yelled. 

Later that day at school, I was slightly out of it. Due to the lack of sleep I had the night before because of an all night cram session for a major history test coming up and that morning's practice. But nothing could keep me from noticing the golden sun goddess of a girl that morning. 

She was smiling and joking with some friends while closely clinging her books to her chest. I was about to approach her just before she ducked into the ladies room. I was so out of it that I actually almost walked right in with her. That is if Rev hadn't stopped me. 

" Hey Sunshine, whatcha doing man?" he said.

" What?" I said snapping out of it. 

" Man, trig is this way," he said. 

" Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm kinda out of it today," I replied.

" I figured," he said, " Lost in a pretty face."

" Man. Shut up," I said playfully pushing him as I entered the classroom. 

I'm not really sure what went on in that class. I just pretended to take notes as I messed around with my sketches of surf boards that I will never get to make and then out of no where I started drawing her. I mean all that I could think of was that smile and those eyes, and I didn't even know her name. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was just as beautiful. 

"Ronnie?" 

I just couldn't break away from these thoughts. What was wrong with me?

"Ronnie!"

" Yes, ma'am? Sorry Miss Hudlestone. I guessed I spaced out," I said in defense.

" Well, if you can give up those California dreams for one moment, and care to pass this class in order to stay on the team, please don't let it happen again." Miss Hudlestone snapped.

" Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." I said desperately trying to keep up and stay focused. 

It was a week later and none of us had seen any of the mysterious Terriman family. 

" Maybe they're like those aborigines. Scared to go in public for fear of damnation," somebody suggested. 

" No man. That's only if they get their picture taken," Blue said just before we took off to do the mile. I was actually looking forward to it today. I had a feeling something was to happen. A turning point of some sort. 

We rounded the corner and started down the now famous road. But today, there was one small difference. The sun goddess that I had seen at school was standing there on the front porch. Her hair still up messy from a night's rest and a not too happy look on her face. I was near the back so I couldn't help but stare a little long. It was about the time that I came near the front sidewalk that one of the new guys, a sophomore I think, started cat calling her. 

" Hey baby. Lookin' good this morning!" He yelled. 

"Oui?" she said not too happily.

I pushed him to the side. How could he talk to my goddess like that? " Hey, man. Leave her alone," was all I could find that was polite to say to him. I smiled and waved at her and all I got in returned was a slight wave and a kinda shy smile. Oh well, at lest it was something. 

I tried to find her all day, but had no luck. I hadn't heard anything about her until later that day at lunch. I saw Allen come rushing up to me outside with a really goofy smile on his face. That seemed perfectly normal so I didn't think much of it. I gave him a normal greeting as he struggled to catch his breath. 

" Sun....shine.. man. That... Terriman girl," he gasped.

" Yeah, what about her?" I inquired .

" Man...She's been asking about you," he said excitedly.

" What?!?" I said grabbing his shirt. 

" Yeah, she's been asking people if they knew who number twelve was. Man, you gotta go find her," he said. 

" Where is she?" I asked in a tense tone.

" I... I don't know," he said, " Just go find her man." 

" Okay," I said with a smile and took off. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going really and before I knew it I was face down in the ground and my hand was on someone's leg. 

" Oh, hi." I couldn't believe it. I had literally fallen into the lap of my dream girl. 

" Oh, man, I am so sorry," I said trying to regather myself and stay cool.

" No problem. Just don't make it too much of a habit. I'm Skyelar," she said sticking out her hand. 

" I'm Ronnie," I said taking her hand. 

" yeah, I know. Hey, thanks for that this morning."

" Oh, think nothing of it. It was the lest I could do."

"Your not from around here are you?"

" No. Your not either ,huh?"

" Oh, what gave it away? Was it the accent? Tell me it wasn't the accent?" She said in a fake tragic voice.

" Naw, its just if there was such a pretty girl around here like yourself, I'm sure I would have remembered seeing her before," I said, causing to smirk and blush some, " Hey, what are you doing after school?" I asked out of no where.

" I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" She said inquisitively.

" Well, there's this great park out near the city limits and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go there with me?" I asked , " What do you say?" She just smiled and looked to be thinking about it as the bell rang to go back inside. 

" I would love to," she said as she gathered her books and got up, " See you then, Sunshine." 

She'd said yes. I couldn't believe that she'd said yes! God, three hours couldn't go by fast enough . And believe me they didn't. When the final bell did ring it was like every person was going in the opposite direction from me and when I finally did get out of the sea of people I was stopped by a cheerleader named Morgan. 

" Hey Sunshine, how's it going," Morgan asked me.

" Hi Morgan. Listen I gotta go," I said trying to get away from her. 

" Now Sunshine, you aren't avoiding me now are you?" she said putting her arms around my waist.

" There you are," said a accented voice, " Come on, Ronnie, lets go." Skye said taking my hand and lacing her fingers with mine and pulling me away from the iron grip of the cheerleader. 

" Thank you so much," I said once we were outside.

" Nothing to it. Looked like you needed some help, so I don't mind," she still had hold of my hand and didn't seemed like she was gonna let go of it anytime soon. Not that I really cared though. 

"So, where's your car?" She asked

" It's over there," I said pointing at it.

" Oh, wow. Mind if I take a look under the hood?" She said smiling at the sight of the big boss. 

" You know about cars and stuff?" I asked somewhat impressed. 

" Yeah. I had a few guy friends in Canberra that showed me the ropes and it kinda just stuck to heart," She said raising the hood, " What are you doing to this baby? "

"Driving her," I said.

" She been missing on ya?" she asked

" yeah some," I answered.

" Well start her up and tell me if you don't hear a difference," She said as she turned on something.

" Now?" I asked once in side the car.

" Yeah," She said standing up right. I started it and it was like nothing had ever been wrong with it. 

" Magic huh?" she said. " Yeah, magic." I answered looking into those wild green eyes. 

She slammed the hood and climbed in beside me. With a quick smile of thanks I took of with a roar. When we got to the park it seemed deserted. All the better though. A chance for me to get to know her. 

We pulled up and I got a foot ball out along with my sketch book and pencil. I took her hand and led her to a spot that I liked to go near the pond. I had no idea what I was going to do next, but I usually live pretty spontaneously. 

" Always have sports on your mind?" She asked snatching away my ball. 

" Hey, give that here," I said trying to reach for it. 

" You gotta come get it," she said twirling it on her hand and then taking off. I ran after her trying to catch up with her. 

" I'm gonna get you!" I said as I was nearly even with you.

" Bring it on pretty boy," she said teasingly. 

I finally caught up with her and I wrapped my arm around her and dove with her to the ground. We were both laughing. I looked down at her underneath me. I suddenly stopped laughing and so did she almost at the same time. I got this tense feeling down my back as the wind swept across our faces. 

She brushed the hair out of my face with her ring claded hand and ran the tips of her fingers down my face and over to my mouth where she barely touched as she moved over them before going down to my neck and pulling me closer. 

My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest as I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer and we shared a kiss. 


	2. Lessions learned

I didn't know what to do. I did and I didn't want to stop all at the same time. I felt like if I let her go, she may leave as quickly as she had came to me. But also I thought that maybe she didn't want to go on with it any more. 

Finally, I just stopped and looked at her. She seemed like a dream brought to life. The moment was broken by someone yelling my name

" Hey Sunshine where are ya?" 

I looked up and it was Julius. " Man," I said. 

" What?" Skye asked me

" Its the guys," I said getting up and ran my fingers through my hair. I approached Julius, Rev, Alan, Petey, and Lewis. " Hey guys. What's up?" I said trying to be casual.

" Maybe you should be telling us what's up with you," Petey said in a shrill voice.

Skye just happened to walk up at that time " Oh, g'day guys. I'm Skye, Skye Terriman."

" The infamous girl of the house of Terriman?" Rev said. 

" Damn straight and then some. You should her them talk of me down in Canberra. There's not a man, woman, or child that can put one up on my surfing standings" She said flexing her bicep, which I must say impressed me a bit. 

" But now, stuck here in good ol' Virginia without a tsunami in sight, I don't know if I can live like this," She said wiping a fake tear away.

" You mean you've done that before?" I asked a little amazed.

" Yeah, and I got a bit of a trashing from me ma, but it was all worth it," she said. 

" You know I used to design surfboards back in Cali," I said trying to step up.

" Really? Cuz I used to make some for my friend Gia's mom's store. She had boards and different art work that she and I made, totally awesome." She said kinda sad like. 

" Total culture shock up here huh?" Alan said. 

" yeah. More than you guys can know." she answered " but no worries, aye, I wouldn't have met you fine gentlemen if I were still down in Canberra."

" So, you gonna get into this little scrimmage we got planned Sunshine?" Julius asked me

" I don't know. I mean," I said looking over at Skye

" You boys aren't gonna leave me out of the fun now are ya?" she said.

" Didn't think you knew how," I said.

" I didn't say that I did, but I'm a fast learner. Teach me," she answered, " And don't be too soft. I've risked it all for one eye jacks and voodoo dolls just to get next door."

" What?" was the answer she got from everyone

" I be willing to take any risk that's put on the table," she said, " So, show me what you American brutes can do."

"Okay," Rev said, " But its your funeral"

"okay, so, Rev and Petey over here. Skye you stay here with me and listen to what I tell you." I said.

" Always," she said as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

We huddled up and started planning things out. " Okay, I want you to guard Lewis ,Rev. Petey, you got Julius. Skye, Alan."

" No problem baby doll," Skye answered.

" Okay, we're on d first," Rev said. 

" Alright. You know what to do babe?" I asked

" Yeah. Make Alan's pretty boy face kiss the ground?" she replied.

" Yup. I think she's got it." Petey said. 

We set it up and worked through the play. It came off with out a hitch. Skye mowed down Alan easily and then blew him a kiss. She was a fast learner. I was impressed I must say. 

About half way into it she looked at her watched and grimaced.

" Oh, man. I gotta go. Sorry guys," she said

" Oh, c'mon Skye. You gotta stick around," Alan said. 

" Naw, I gotta go do this. Keep my spot open for next time?" 

" Sure," Rev said giving her a five, " totally cool on libs."

" Libs got nothing to do with it. Only pure skills," Skye said, " Maybe I'll see you guys later tonight. You know I like to have fun on a Friday night just like any other Shelia."

" Oh, you will," I said teasingly.

" Well, yeah. That is if you don't mind. I just gotta go home and do my routine now," Skye said running her hands in my jacket. 

"Okay," I said leaning my forehead on hers, " I'll see you guys later,"

" Bye," she said as she curled her fingers over her jacket sleeves in a wave good bye. 

" so," I said once we were in the car, " what is so important?"

" I got my yoga to do," 

" You do yoga?" 

" Yeah, so?" 

" Nothing. I think its cool,"

" And I want you to try out my Skye special,"  
" Skye special?"

" You'll see," She said with a smile on her face. 

We pulled up to a deserted looking house. She pulled her keys from her macramé bag. 

" Where's your parents?" I asked

" Well, my dad's at work, and no telling where mom is. Not that it really matters to me," she said

" Why not?" 

" I can take care of myself," she said as she pushed the key into the lock, " Only.... I can't seem to get the keys to the right house. Crikey, Skyelar you've done it now," 

" So, we're locked out?" I said.

" Not exactly," she said, inching her finger in a 'come here' matter, " Follow me," she said wrinkling her nose and jumping over the side of the porch railing. 

I walked around the side of the house not three steps behind her, and yet, she was no where to be found. 

" Skye?" I said looking around. I soon had my eyes covered.

" You coming?" She uncovered my eyes and I turned and saw her hanging from a tree branch by her legs alone. 

" Up there?"

" Yeah,"

" With you?"

"Yeah. I left my window unlocked for easy entry and exit,"

" Really? Hmm. May need to remember that,"

"C'mon now,"

She offered me a hand and helped me up. She was pretty agile and got up the tree like it was no matter. She then opened the window with a slight struggle and crawled inside.

I jumped in shortly afterwards. I found myself surrounded by sea shells, hibiscus flowers, and dolphins. 

" Could you wait downstairs while I change?" she said

" Sure," 

" See you in a bit," she said as he kissed me on the cheek. I complied and found me as seat on the leather couch.

She emerged later in what looked like surf gear. 

" A little far west for that aren't you?"

" Well, its what I always do it in. Its not my fault if I can't go surfing after school now. You wanna learn?"

" Some moves?"

"Yeah. Come over here," She said leading me to the back glassed in porch. 

"okay," she said, " put your hands out in front of you, and tense your muscles. Okay, now keep your arms straight but bring them downward. Okay point you hands out at your hips and bring them up over your head and step forward into a lung position and clasp them your hands together tightly. This closes the energy inside." she explained as she did. 

" Like this?" I said mimicking her movement.

" Exactly. Now try this," she said breaking the pose and laying on her stomach. She then bended her legs up over her back and brought her feet to a point just inches from her shoulders. 

" You kidding me right?"

" Yeah, I am," She replied as she brought her legs down and pushed up on the floor with her hands and her head back in a stretch.

" How can you do that?" 

" Lots of practice," She said. She soon broke her concentration due to a car door slamming shut, " Oh, shit. My mom's home."

" What's the matter?" I asked

" Just let me go up stairs and change, okay?" 

" Wait, what about..."

" Just stay here" she said cutting me off.

I heard the front door unlock and slam behind her. 

" Skye!" said a voice with an American style to it. 

" What?" I heard Skye said.

" Who's car is that?"

" A friend. What do you care? It's not like your here any time any way,"

" What right do you think you have taking that tone with me? Huh? I asked you a question, Skyelar. Answer me. I SAID ANSWER ME!" 

Skye remained silent even after the sound of an hard applied slap broke through the air, and her mother slammed off into the kitchen. Skye ran up stairs and I soon went too.

I went into the room and heard the sound of sobbing. I couldn't see her, but I followed the sound to the closet. She was laying there, like a person that had nothing in the world but the tears. Her knees curled up to her chest and the loose hair clinging to her damped face. 

" Ronnie. Just go. I don't want you seeing this," she said 

" No. I'm not going to go. Naw, ain't nothing gonna make me leave now,"

" Now that you feel bad for me?" she said sitting up, " Don't. That's the last thing I need,"

" Its not that. I care about you. There's something about you that just seems so wonderful. I thought that the moment I saw you. I would much prefer that I have to deal with all this then for you to worry about any of it,"

" I wouldn't" she said

" And to be honest, when I first saw you I thought that you were the prettiest thing I had ever seen. But, I never figured you would have liked me" I said.

" Why not?" She asked

"Well the majority of the girls here just like the football symbol that I've got going or just think that I'm a some stupid hippy wanna be. It just seems that you were one of those types of people that you see and maybe say hi to every so often but no matter how much you try you don't get them to really notice you"

"Nah, im usually the one jumping up and down screaming 'look at me'. I mean they would look at me as a surfer goddess, but never think that just because I got that good, that I have everything else good. Its not true. I mean its been over two years since I saw my brother and almost that long since I talked to my dad face to face," she said

" Why? Hasn't your mom let you?"

" That's not my mum. She is my real mother, but not my mum. The only one that I've got, is Beth. Lynn will never be that,"

" Were are they?"

" In Hawaii. Its my step father that wanted to be here. His stupid mother is here. I hate it here. I wish that I could have gone with Jon and dad,"

" Not all bad things have come from this though. I know that I would have rather met you than not," I said

" Yeah," she said smiling

" There's that smile," I said putting my hand on her face.

" Wait a sec. Ronnie, we finish school in two months, yes?" 

" Yeah,"

" Well, how much do you miss the surf of the Pacific?"

" More than you can know,"

" You wanna taste that again?"

" You saying?"

" Why don't you come with me when I go to see my dad?"

" You kidding me?"

" No. Come with me,"

" I gotta see, but I would love to,"

I soon heard the door slam and a car start up and squeal away. 

" Where is she going?" I asked.

" Hopefully away forever. No, probably off to praise my sister,"

" You have a sister too?" 

" Yeah, she's five years older than me and still lives at home. I can't do anything right when she's here. Anyways, give me like 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go out,"

" But its only like, five,"

" So, I'll buy you dinner too,"

" Sounds good to me," I said with a laugh. 

" Now get," She said standing up and pushing me towards the door playfully.

" Okay, okay. I'm going. Then can we have that Skye special,"

" Then you can have about whatever you want,"


End file.
